


Only You

by sakemori



Series: InuYasha: SesshomaruxRin One-Shots [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Rin becomes scared that hers and Sesshomaru's mating won't happen. Our favorite Taiyoukai dissuades this fear once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fluffy! Please enjoy! :D

Rin held the wrap tighter around her shoulders as a cold breeze hit her bare skin. A violent shudder racked her body soon after and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to pass, before continuing on to her lord's and soon-to-be mate's office. She knew that he spent many nights there trying to get the other lords off his back about him soon mating a ningen. A ningen he practically raised, no less. She tried many times not to let the fact that he could call off the mating bother her but it couldn't be helped. It's bothered her so much that she couldn't really sleep at night! He'd told her time and time again that he wouldn't change his mind but she was having a hard time believing it. The whole reason why she was even going to his office was because of a nightmare about this sort of topic! It frightened her greatly.

In a matter of minutes, Rin found herself standing outside his office. She raised her hand to knock on the door but a sudden feeling of unease overwhelmed her. Should she bother him because she couldn't sleep? Would that be wise? She didn't know. Suddenly, the door opened and she found herself staring at Sesshomaru's chest. His muscular and toned chest, might I add.

"Rin? Are you having trouble sleeping again?" he asked in a monotone voice but she could hear a hint of concern behind that berating tone. She swallowed that familiar lump in her throat painfully and nodded. She lowered her hand and stared down at her feet. She felt his fingers slide beneath her chin and gently lift her head so he could stare into her dark chocolate eyes.

"What are you worried of, my dear Rin?" he asked next and she looked at his forehead to avoid staring at his eyes. She didn't want him to know what she was feeling.

"I had a nightmare, my Lord," she mumbled and Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh. It couldn't be about Naraku anymore. He got rid of those nightmares three years ago. It has to be on something else. But what?

"Come in, Rin, so we can talk about it," he said and put his hand on her lower back to guide her into the room. Rin allowed herself to be guided but made sure her ebony hair cascaded her face from view. She still didn't want him to see the doubt and fear plaguing her heart, soul, and mind.

Sesshomaru noted the faint shaking of her body and the submissive posture she held as they made their way over to his desk. She sat down at one end, and he the other. They made a unique pair of yin and yang. He dressed in white with silver hair and golden eyes with a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple stripes on each cheek. Her with long ebony locks that framed her pale face and dark chocolate eyes that sparkled like the stars and dark violet clothes she slept in at night.

"What was the dream about, Rin?" he asked and she looked at her clasped hands. A lump formed in the back of her throat again, making it even harder for her to swallow this time, as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

"We were at the mating ceremony and we were about to get mated when..." she stopped, unable to continue, and promptly burst into silent tears. Who was she to explain that he was taken away by a beautiful youkai woman that laughed in her face and stabbed her in the stomach? It was embarrassing not to mention horrifying.

Sesshomaru came around and gathered her in his arms. He could guess what the dream was about. It wasn't hard by the way she couldn't finish and began crying. Rin turned her body and cried into his chest. She clutched the material in her hands and allowed him to comfort her. She could tell he cared but she didn't know if he would abandon her for someone else.

"Only you shall be my mate, Rin," he said softly and she looked up at his golden eyes, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"R-really?" she asked hopefully and he nodded and brought his lips down to her hers leaving barley an inch of space between them.

"Only you," he mumbled again before their lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this pairing. Both my mother and my sister believe that they'd end up together in the end but me? He pretty much raised her and protected her like any decent Guardian would. 
> 
> *shrugs* To each his own, I guess.
> 
> Anything wrong that I need to fix?


End file.
